PDA - A SasuSaku FanFic (One Shot)
by AriannJS
Summary: It was a once in a blue moon experience to witness the Uchiha Sasuke resolving to Public Display of Affection.


When the Seventh Hokage received the great news from the Shadow Hokage that all the traces of the Otsutski Clan were now eradicated, he finally felt completely at peace. It's been a few months after the gatecrashed Chunin Exams, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Naruto announced for them to have some sort of a victory celebration, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

He insisted that it was something that they all deserve, and that it was time to show appreciation to everyone close to them considering all the hardwork they've been giving for the village because for once, the possibilities of them encountering supernatural enemies could only be counted as distant memories.

Despite Sasuke's apparent disagreement to the matter, no "Hn", "Tch", nor Amaterasu threats could stop Naruto as he started informing Konoha 12, their senseis, and their families to the said upcoming celebration. He also did not fail to remind Sasuke time and time again that his presence was a must because he's been involved – more than required – in the guarding of peace in the shinobi world.

No one could remove the excitement of the Hokage as he kept on proudly mentioning how he had been organizing the said party, declaring it to be some sort of a much awaited holiday for all his colleagues and friends. When discussed, Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the irony that his best friend couldn't even organize his own life, and now, he was organizing a feast for a bunch of people.

Naruto soon admitted that he has resorted to asking their wives to do the planning and preparation so as not to cause a mess resembling another Shinobi World War. With that, Sasuke commented on how Naruto's still a total dobe even after all these years.

Within the week of their wives' party arrangements, Sasuke found himself slowly resigning to the idea, something he would definitely not admit in front of the dobe. Even though he was still uninterested, it dawned on him that the first and last celebration he'd ever been a part of was his own wedding several years ago. And it wasn't even a long and relaxed reception, since he and Sakura were already set to travel together right after their wedding – a journey that wasn't entirely a walk in the park considering how they're not only a married couple, but two-thirds of the new generation of Sannin at their own right as well. Hence, the first few months after their wedding were more focused on keeping themselves and the village safe from the people who wanted to seek them and take advantage of their prowess.

Speaking of, how many wedding anniversaries had he missed? He frowned at the thought. It wasn't even that he forgets, but somehow, deep inside him resided that one-track minded shinobi that had his eyes fixed on his job to protect the people he values and the village that his brother safeguarded at the cost of his reputation and his life.

Still, many times, he wished he could've been more intentional in showing any sign of remembrance to special dates to both his wife and daughter, but he yearly found himself often rationalizing that any celebration was futile if the world could be in danger at any given time.

Now, however, he realized how the dobe could actually be right – that having a little commemoration to the wipeout of their other-worldly enemies was a considerable idea. For once, he felt as if a huge baggage was lifted from his shoulders, and that all his years of sacrifices away from Sakura and Sarada were worth it.

This post-Otsuski season was quite new to him, considering the fact that tracking any mark of the said clan became his purpose in the past years. Even so, he couldn't deny how satisfied he was when he admitted to himself that it's time to loosen up a bit and finally be there for his _family_ – a term that's been foreign to him until a certain pink-haired maiden changed his life after willingly and wholeheartedly accepting the Uchiha insignia on her back.

o - o - o

The party was going well in one of the function halls at the Hokage Tower. If it meant having the kids enjoying the feast on the table, and the adults having fruitful conversations that were not entirely focused on their lives as shinobi, then that, for Sasuke, meant it was going well.

After a short speech from Naruto about how he was grateful for everyone's contribution to the stability of Konoha, the guests spent the rest of the evening with more food, drinks, games, dancing, and catch ups. Naruto even emphasized how Sasuke was one of the main people that should be acknowledged and appreciated for all that he has done. And even though the said man was kind of flattered (something his face didn't show, of course), he was glad that the spotlight was quickly away from him and everyone went on doing whatever they found enjoyable to do.

Sakura was keeping an eye on her husband. She knew how Sasuke never wanted social interactions with numerous people especially in a single event, but she couldn't deny how glad she was that somehow, her husband was at ease and probably even enjoying the party in his own subtle ways. She chuckled inwardly as she made a mental reminder to commend Naruto for actually being able to drag Sasuke to the party.

Her eyes scanned the room. She grinned when she saw all their children bantering while devouring the desserts that she and Hinata had prepared, glad that all of them were enjoying the presence of their friends, and most of all, the presence of their parents who were all finally available in one gathering without any mission or work being hindrances.

Catching the big beam of Sarada, she remembered how very apparent Sarada's gladness was when Sasuke mentioned that he most likely wouldn't leave much anymore. Seeing her daughter happy gives her joy above all.

As she shifted her gaze on the other sides of the room, she found the adults enjoying each other's stress-free company which was quite a rare sight during the Chunin Exams attack and the few weeks after it.

Amused, she shook her head at the sight of Kakashi and Guy who were in some sort of another petty competition through a card game, with Yamato closely monitoring the duel, and Kurenai sighing at how childish her fellow instructors were.

Then she caught sight of the couples: Naruto had just started eating beside his wife after his speech, munching on the various meals that Ino and Temari had prepared, yet quite disappointed that Hinata didn't allow him to have some ramen for tonight. Across them, Choji was _still_ eating ever since the party began, causing his wife Karui to scowl at him in what seemed like dismay. Temari was fiercely playing Shogi with Shikamaru by the balcony, and Temari seemed to be winning because of the wide smirk on her face. At the far end of the room, Ino was singing a love song to Sai through the Karaoke, and the pale man smiled every once in a while although he seemed to be filled with curiosity on the Karaoke manual in his hand. Overall, they all appeared to be too engrossed with their partners.

But then there was her and Sasuke, casually standing beside each other by the window.

No big deal.

She shot a glance at her husband, who, as expected, was harboring a bored expression on his ever so handsome face. It was obvious how they were both growing uncomfortable by the minute, but really though, shouldn't they actually do something together or at least talk about anything?

"Anata?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to get you a drink or something?"

Sasuke briefly gave a glance to his wife. "No, thank you. I'm already full."

"Oh, okay."

There were beats of silence until Sasuke surprisingly spoke again, "How about you?"

"I'm good, too. Thanks, Anata." Sakura sheepishly smiled.

"Hn."

And then she didn't know what to do next.

While everyone was having fun with their mates, and the kids were enjoying themselves, there they were, standing awkwardly as if they weren't even married for thirteen years.

Sighing, she stared back at the people in the room, until all of a sudden, Kiba called out for the others to join him, Shino, their fiancées, and Tenten who had no other partner but Lee, on the dance floor as he played a slow and sweet music.

The other couples entertained the idea and began to occupy the space that was proclaimed as the dance floor, slow dancing with their partners as if it was a high school prom night.

Without a thought, the Uchiha matriarch didn't even bother to budge, for she knew that her husband would not appreciate it if they did the same thing. However, she felt the stare of the Uchiha patriarch beside her, as if weighing the situation if it was a must for him to resort to public display of affection through dancing – something he surely wouldn't enjoy doing even without a partner involved.

And then Sakura heard him sigh. "Sakura...do you..."

"No need, Sasuke." She cut him off and gave him a faint smile. "There's no need to adjust for me and everyone else." She then turned her head back to the pairs and watched how Sai twirled Ino in front of him, bragging to everyone about how he got to learn that move from one of his books.

Sasuke frowned at his wife's response, quite disappointed with himself that he could do extreme stunts and deadly jutsus to save the world yet he couldn't even move a muscle to romance his wife just because of the presence of their friends. However, he would forever appreciate Sakura's patience with him and his diminished social skills. If Sakura wasn't a part of him now, he wouldn't even survive the first minute of any party, which shows how much the personality of the pink-haired Uchiha complements his.

Naruto, however, caught a glimpse of the uneasy couple. He smirked playfully before yelling that caused the other people to turn to them from across the room, "Oi, teme! What are you and Sakura-chan doing over there?"

"Oh. Stop being a drag, guys," Shikamaru butted in. "I know dancing is quite troublesome but it's relaxing, too," he said as he swayed to the music with his wife in his arms.

Sai chuckled when he noticed the Uchiha pair. "You don't want to dance? Then perhaps you could kiss or something so you aren't merely standing like lampposts there, Ugly and Coward." If Sasuke didn't know the guy to be normally too straightforward and careless with his words, he would've punched him on the face right after he heard him say the word lamppost.

"Heh! I actually kind of like that suggestion, Sai," Their former sensei intervened with that closed-eye smile of his, probably imagining something out of his favorite book that he's been reading for more than a decade now.

Sakura seemed to be frozen on the spot. More than her own thoughts about how awkward the situation was, she was thinking that it might be too uncomfortable for Sasuke already. He had been away for far too long, and the last thing she would want to happen was for him to feel uneasy and pressured with the teasing of their friends when he's around.

"C'mon, Sasuke." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows while proudly holding Hinata by her waist. "Look at every couple. We want to see our Shadow Hokage go lovey-dovey with his woman too! We never witness your sweet side!"

Ino nodded almost too aggressively. "And Sakura's always alone. When I brought her to the place where you've had your first date, she almost didn't want to return home."

"Ino!"

"What?" Ino giggled at the blushing Sakura, not even bothered that her best friend's clenched fists could actually crush her to bits. Turning her head back to Sasuke, she winked. "We've always wanted a SasuSaku sweet encounter right in front of our very eyes, Sasuke. Even just this once. What do you say?" It's funny how time went by, Sakura's best friend used to have a deep crush on the Uchiha as well when they were younger, but now, she was happily clinging into the arms of Sai.

Sakura avoided glancing at her husband, not knowing how to react. They were all right anyway, but throughout her years with Sasuke, she has learned about the fact that he's not fond of showing sweetness publicly. Sasuke has his own ways of expressing tenderness when they are alone. But recently, after returning from his long journey that took him away from his family for how many years, it was almost like they were back to square one in terms of their intimacy. She sometimes almost felt like a teenager trying to figure out if her crush has a crush on her too.

As Sasuke's wife, she never lost the faith that he treasures both her and Sarada deeply, and that their feelings are connected, regardless if Sasuke shows it or not. Yet, no matter how much she denied it, it was true that she terribly missed how affectionate he used to be. And the sight of the couples around them did not fail to give her a tinge of envy.

On the other hand, Sasuke was just listening to the words of their friends, considering every statement that he knew was given for the purpose of both suggesting and teasing. And when he turned and saw his wife staring at the floor with a very shy demeanor, he just couldn't help but remember the young Sakura he first fell in love with – that woman who was very bold, but at the same time quite sheepish as she often blushed big time only because of him. He then smirked as everyone began to cheer his name, expecting whatever sweet stuff the great Uchiha would do to his wife.

He realized that they were right. He really lacked in showing feelings for his family publicly, and recently, even privately. He always believed that feelings should not get in the way of missions, but was his family just a part of one of his missions as a shinobi, too? He mentally shook his head to his own question.

So what if their friends were watching?

Smiling to himself, he sighed in satisfaction with his resolve and then gently cupped Sakura's face with his lone hand. His wife's widened eyes earned a softened expression from him, an assurance that he was not doing this to please their friends because he wanted to do it too and he wanted to make her feel special.

The chanting of his name came to a halt when everyone saw him leaning in and giving his wife a chaste and passionate kiss on the lips. The scene caused their friends to have a mixture of surprise, amusement, and awe painted on their faces.

After all, it was a once in a blue moon experience to witness the Uchiha Sasuke resolving to Public Display of Affection.

And oh, Sakura was stunned. Even Sarada who was in the living room had a shocked expression on her face when she saw her dad initiated the romantic gesture.

_Have you ever kissed dad?_ She remembered asking her mom during that time she hadn't seen her dad after a long time yet. And now, she was witnessing the answer to her question in front of her very eyes. She couldn't help but beam widely although some of her friends were partly amused and partly grossed out. With her peripheral vision, she even noticed a flustered Boruto covering the eyes of young Himawari with his two hands. But she didn't care, this scene was so significant to her that it completely drove out all her past doubts about the complex relationship of her parents.

Everyone in the room cheered once again, genuinely happy for their friends whom they've missed seeing together.

Sakura's eyes started brimming with tears, causing Sasuke to instantly pull away.

He then whispered, "Hey...did I do it bad? I'm sorry, it's been so long."

Sakura chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Shannaro!" She muttered as she playfully hit him on the chest.

Sasuke's lips curved upwards. At least he did not disappoint his wife. There was a momentary worry that he might have hurt Sakura once again when he saw her tear-filled eyes. Yet, witnessing her emerald orbs sparkling with joy made all the previous awkwardness so worth it. Staring at her, it dawned on him how much he had missed her all this time. He then briefly pulled her into a hug as the people started dancing again and focusing on their own stuff. He made a mental note to continue their alone time at home.

Their children went ahead, maybe they were still gonna lurk around to play some games or get some midnight snack from Thunder Burger. After saying their goodbyes, the couples parted ways towards their own homes, including Sasuke and Sakura who were quite behind everyone else on the street.

Sasuke focused his gaze at his wife.

She deserved better. He has known that all this time. But it softened his heart time and time again that she has chosen to stay with him all along. He would never understand what made her love him since they were younger, even when he turned his back from her and everyone else.

There was something about her love that always reminded him that he has a home to return to. And even after not being around for majority of their daughter's years due to his important outside missions to protect the whole village, that love did not even diminish. If anything, he could feel that it grew even stronger than before.

He nodded to himself. He was done taking advantage of his wife's love for him. He was done making his daughter have failed expectations from him. He came to a conclusion that it was time to start anew and make them feel all the love that they deserve, even though he didn't really know how exactly to begin.

Sakura was yet again astounded when Sasuke grabbed her hand as they walked towards their house. Her gaze fell on their intertwined fingers. The feeling of his hand on hers never failed to make her heart race because she wasn't used to an intimate Sasuke.

And then Sasuke stopped walking. "Sakura."

Her eyes met his. His eyes may have different forms due to his Sharingan and Rinnegan but she has always loved those eyes. She would always be grateful that she has the privilege of seeing them up close while gazing at her in such a tender way. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke looked down. "I know I even asked Naruto to give you this same message when I was away, but maybe, I...I never really knew how I could make it up to you. All I know so far is to apologize." He then shifted his eyes to Sakura whose face was filled with surprise.

In the past few times that he returned, they never really talked about their relationship. Their conversations were just either about their jobs or about Sarada. But now that Sasuke was bringing this up, astonishment was just written all over her face.

Was this really her husband or was she just trapped in a genjutsu? She almost thought it was more of the latter.

"You know I've always been bad with expressing anything. And I'm grateful you accept me nevertheless." He gave her a small smile. And with an intent gaze, he asked, "But Sakura, can...we start again?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I want to be a better husband to you and a better father to Sarada. Will you give me a chance?" He uttered almost pleadingly.

Sakura burst into tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe this was what his time away from them did to him, it matured his heart and his mind a lot. And maybe her waiting was truly not in vain, it might have taken some time, but Sasuke finally got to forgive himself from everything he has been carrying since he was a child and from those things he had done in the past.

Her lips then formed a smile, she was just so proud of her husband after everything. With happy tears still falling down her cheeks, she slowly nodded at him, earning a rare wide smile from Sasuke. "Always, Anata."

After tonight, she just knew, everything would be positively different with her husband. And the idea made her absolutely excited to witness a very affectionate Uchiha Sasuke in the long run.

o - o - o

** September 2018 AriannJS**

o - o - o

_Please don't hesitate to comment your views and feels on this. :D Also, I'm encouraging y'all to check out my other book of short stories called Journal of Hearts on Wattpad. It's a compilation of original short stories (not fan-fictions) and it would show a different side of my writing._

_After a long time of not writing, I'm still exploring once again in terms of constructing plots and improving my writing style. So eventually, I see myself returning to writing original one-shots other than fanfics! Hope you could continue to support me and let me know what you think about my few stories in that book too! Thanks God bless!_

_– A_


End file.
